My dream of Kristen Stewart 2
by lovelykstew
Summary: I dreamt about Kristen Stewart! This is me, Kristen, Taylor, Rob and my cousin Kate being in New York. Enjoy reading it !
1. Meeting Kristen Stewart

When I went to Heathrow Airport in England to catch my flight to New York for vacation. I went to check my ticket and my passport. Everything was all right. I went to the cafeteria before to go to the gate until they let us know about my flight is ready to go. I went to order a coffee and I sat a table waiting for my flight. There was next to other table, which reminded me of someone. I only saw was a head with a long hair with strawberry-blond talking to someone. And she turned a bit her face to see her flight if it was on time. Meanwhile, I thought I would say just hi to that woman because she reminded me of someone. Guess who? It was Kristen Stewart! I was shocked and I asked her if she can give me an autograph and take a photo as well and she said "Sure no problem" then we did. She was so sweet and beautiful; she smiled all the time when she talked to me. And then I asked her where she is flying to, she told me that she is flying to New York. I said to her that I am too and I asked her what seat she was on, it was 20B and I looked at my ticket to see my number of the seat, it was 20A which means that we got the same seat in the same area. I heard that the flight is on time so Kristen and I took our baggage to the gate. In the gate were lots of passengers that will go to New York for their vacations or to go back home. We were the first to go to the bus to take us to the plane. We found our seat. We sat and put our seat belt. After that we started our conversation about different subjects until we go to New York, which is a long way. I told her why I love Kristen, about her personality, her movies, everything about her. Kristen was so amazed that I am so obsessed with her. Slowly we became friends and we took tons of photographs because we were kind of bored doing nothing in the plane. After 8 hours, we arrived in New York. Before we left from the plane, Kristen was asking me where I am going to stay; I said that I am going to stay at a hotel. Kristen insisted me to stay at her house because of being good friends. I was kind of nervous to tell her do not to but I had to accept it. So then we left from the plane, we went to the airport to pick our baggage up. Before we took our taxi, lots of paparazzi were bothering us, Kristen and I were trying to find a way to get out of the airport because there were lots of paparazzi yelling at us and following us. One of the paparazzi was yelling at Kristen "Kristen, Kristen! Who is that girl next to you?" Kristen replied, "She is a friend of mine. What's the point? Fuck you!" I laughed a bit and looked at Kristen. Then we got in the taxi to get us to her house, which is a pretty huge house she had.


	2. Kristen's House

When I got in, I shocked when I saw Kristen's house and there was a wall, which was one of my work she put it on.

"Hey, Kristen…Did you buy one of my work?" I asked

"Well, yeah of course! Is that you made it?" Kristen replied

"Yeah, this is me!"

"You have got a really good talented" Kristen was smiling at me

"Thank you, Kristen. I am glad you liked it". I smiled her back

Then, we both unpacked and we sat on the couch to relax, I was looking around at Kristen's house because it was really huge and got a pretty good decoration. She had 5 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 2 living rooms, one big kitchen and a really huge garden with a swimming pool. I was shocked and saying myself "WOW, I am in heaven!" A few hours later, I texted to Katerina who is my cousin and best friend of mine that I arrived to New York and Kristen called Robert that she arrived as well. A few minutes later, I heard some bell on Kristen's door, I was wondering who was at the door. I went to open the door. It was Kate, Robert and Taylor. I was so shocked when I saw them.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in England? How did you…? I asked to Kate

"Um, well surprise!" Kate replied to me.

I was looking at Kristen curiously.

"Did you organise this whole thing?" I asked to Kristen.

Kristen shacked her face with a yes. I ran to catch Kristen's t-shirt and I messed her hair up.

"I am going to kill you, you will see." I was whispering to Kristen

"Well, we will see then." Kristen replied

After that, I came to Kate and I asked her how did she get here and everything. Kate explained that was a plan to meet all of our dream actors in real life. I was still shocked and wondering if those two boys Taylor and Rob are in real.

"Yes they are" Kate and Kristen told me at the same time

"Well, wow! Hello you guys." I replied

I was still thinking about that happened a while ago about this whole thing;

"Um, Kristen can you come over here for a minute?" I went back to Kristen to ask a personal question

"What"? Kristen came to me

"How did you know me, Kristen? How did you know that I am a fan of you? I asked

"Um, well…" Kristen replied.

She looked straight at my eyes and she bitted her lips.

"Ok, I will tell you the truth, actually Kate organized all of this, she gave me the ticket and she gave you and then this is what happened" She said

"Are you sure about this Kristen?" I replied

"Yeah I am sure, ask Kate." She said

I looked at Kate curiously.

"Is this true Kate?"

"Yes!" Kate said

"Also did you give some photos of me to Kristen to recognise who I am?" I replied.

"Yeah that one as well, I actually forgot to tell you that, and um yes that too." Kate said

"Well and also Kristen acted that she didn't know me at all, is that right Kate?" I asked and curiously.

"Exactly, yeah…" Kate said

"I am going to kill you Kate, come here!"

Kate ran but I catch her and I punched her on her back so hard. The two boys were laughing at us and they think that we acted such like babies, which is true.

It was night, we calmed, we had our drinks and we had our conversation. At some point, Kate and Taylor sat in the same couch closely, I was sitting with Kristen, Rob was sitting on the floor.

"Why don't you sit on the couch?" I asked Rob

"Well, I prefer sitting here, because I find you two, cute girls sitting together" Rob replied

"Um, okay. Whatever" I said

Kristen and I laughed.


	3. Kristen's Fans

A while later, I heard some fans outside yelling, I heard that someone was yelling "Kristen, Kristen!" I went outside to check what was it; there were tons of fans yelling at Kristen that they want an autograph from her. Kristen asked me what it was and I replied to her that was tons of fans. I had an idea how to avoid them. We all went to another door, which there was nobody outside and we were all bored to stay home so we thought to get an air and walk around in New York City. We slowly went out, we all heard some noises that were yelling which was for sure was the fans saw us, and we ran as far as we could but the fans kept following us. Kristen couldn't stand it anymore and she told to the fans to stop yelling at her because she was tired from her travel.

One of the fans was yelling "Please Kristen just one autograph, please!"

"Oh fuck, ok then." Kristen said

Then she gave the autographs as much as she could and the fans were happy and they left. We continued walking around the city, it was amazing. So much different than the other countries that I had been. We took tons of photographs with Kristen, Kate, Rob and Taylor and we had lots of fun. Kate and I were happy about being in NY. After a while we decided to go home because Kristen and I had a long trip from England to NY so we rested. Kate, Taylor, and Rob went to their hotels.


	4. Something weird happened

We were at Kristen's house.

"What food do you want to cook?" Kristen asked me

"Um, Chinese?" I replied

Kristen knows how to cook

"Great, that would be awesome!" I enthusiasm and I jumped happily.

I went to my room to change and put my pyjamas on and Kristen had her pyjamas on too. We both were comfortable. Kristen wore exactly the same, as she was in The Runaways that she played as Joan Jett. Kristen asked me if I want a cigarette and I said "Sure". She lighted my cigarette just like The Runaways.

I told her "I kind of remind you in The Runaways when you light the cigarette"

"Yeah, I know!" she replied

We both laughed. Kristen had an idea to do the scene of The Runaways where Joan and Cherie were in the bed.

"Really? You really want to do this?" I asked

"Um yeah, sure why not? It's just for fun!" Kristen jumped happily.

"Um, well ok." I sighed

Kristen was playing as Joan, I was playing as Cherie and we were playing the part of when Cherie was sleeping, Joan was waking Cherie up to tell the news about her group and how excited is going to be famous. At some point Kristen was kissing me on my lips. I was blasting. My mind was telling, "Um, I kind of enjoyed it" and Kristen was telling in her mind the same thing as I thought.

At 3 or 4 seconds I tried to stop her.

"Oh my God, what the fuck are you doing Kristen?" I asked and breathing heavily.

"You said, you wanted to play the scene?" Kristen replied. Looking straight at my eyes. I was freaking out.

"Yes, but not in real!" I rolled my eyes

"Um, okay…um but….did you really enjoyed about our kiss?" Kristen held my hand and bitted her lips.

"Um…yeah…I did." Nervously.

"How about you?" I asked her nervously

"Um…yeah actually you are a really good kisser…" Kristen replied to me nervously

Our eyes were looking at each other for 30 seconds and Kristen wanted to kiss me again and then she remembered that our Chinese food is ready.

"Um…our food is ready, let's eat" Kristen went back to set the table.

I was really shocked and I stayed in my room for 5 minutes do not think about it but I was still thinking about it. When I was in my room, I breathed heavily and Kristen set the table. She came over to my room.

"Stalo, are you alright?" Kristen asked me nervously

"Um, yeah I am alright, it's just I-… I-… um ok, let me ask you something. What the hell was that kiss about? A few seconds later it was so quiet, Kristen looked at me straight into my eyes and slowly came over me and she held my hand softly and then she touched my chest. Kristen was biting her lip softly and licked it at the same time. Our lips met and she looked down my lips.

"You got nice lips" Kristen smiled a bit

"Um thank you" I smiled back

"Can I kiss you again?" Kristen was looking at my lips

"I-…um…you know….yeah I sort of want it. I have dreamt to do this. Actually I am so obsessed with you because I like you a lot. " My body was shaking.

"I like you too, you are like my sister" Breathing heavily.

We stopped talking, for that moment we were looking at each other and we started kissing, we both felt like that our bodies are so connected.

"Um…." Kristen smiled

"What?" I smiled back

"We were supposed to eat and our mind were blank because of this thing."

Uh, no, no. It's alright. I sort of like it.

Ok, um let's go eat?

"Yeah sure." My heart stopped beating

After we ate, Kristen asked me if I want to watch a movie and I replied "Sure, what movie?" Kristen showed me the cover of the DVD, which the name was **The** **Runaways**; I said "Holy crap!" My eyes were rolled. Kristen put the DVD on, and she pressed play.

"Are you sure you want to watch this movie?" Kristen turned her head and asking me heavily

"Yeah, don't worry. I totally like this movie" I smiled.

But my mind was like "Oh my God, I hope this won't happen again like we did before" While we watched the movie, I forgot that Kristen was with me, I only thought Kristen was on the screen. There was a scene that was showing about the "You know what? Good fucking job. No really! Really. Good fucking job!" and the manager was yelling at Joan and she said, "Fuck you. Fuck you. FUCK YOU!" And then before she leaves she whispered, "Fuck me"

"What are you doing Kristen?" I was wondering.

"I am acting just like Joan plays"

"Uh okay'

When the movie was playing, there was showing the part of where Joan and Cherie sharing their smoke in their mouth at a club we did the same as they did in the part of the movie we looked at each other for like 10 seconds and the movie was playing itself but I and Kristen were looking at each other – there….we kissed for like 10 minutes. I didn't freak out I was trying to calm and Kristen too. We both felt nervous and shaking but we continued kissing. Kristen touched my hair and I touch her hair as well. I heard the bell but I didn't want to stop but I had to stop, so I told Kristen to stop but she didn't stop kissing me. "Kristen, can you please stop? The bell…" I tried to move her body out of my body.

"Oh yeah, sorry!" She opened her eyes but she really wanted to continue kissing me, she hugged me tightly but now she let me to open the door.

"We will talk about this later, now just act normal"

I opened the door, it was Kate. Kate was wondering what we both were doing. Kristen and I were looking at each other and we both told Kate that there was nothing we just watched a movie. Kate asked us what movie was. Kristen told Kate that was The Runaways. Kate was excited because of the movie and she wanted to watch it. Kristen and I were looking at each other that we didn't want Kate to watch the movie with us.

"Why?" Kate asked.

"It's complicated" I replied.

Kate wanted to watch this movie so badly.

"Oh come on! It's fun!" She ran and sat on the couch with enthusiasm.

Kristen and I were rolling our eyes.

"Oh fuck…fuck, fuck." Kristen and I said at the same time.

"Whatever I am going to watch it" Kate said.

The movie played. We both tried to act normal and we were all watching the movie.

Again the third time the scene was on where were the kissing scenes about the club and the bedroom, we kissed two times. Kate was so shocking about us kissing and she said "Oh gross!" She paused the movie, she watched us kissing and Kate told us to stop but Kristen and I didn't listen to Kate talking to us, we were continuing kissing. Kate said to us "Um, hello? Here I am, will you guys stop kissing?" Kristen and I were shaking and meanwhile Kate was trying to stop me, I opened my eyes because I felt something touching that was Kate touching me to stop kissing Kristen. I scared the hell out of Kristen kissing me. Kate was sitting next to us and she asked us "What the hell are you two doing?" And I said to Kate that is a long story and I explained what happened. Kate said to Kristen "Well, ok I am out of here. I will see you tomorrow" breathing heavily. Kristen and I were going to sleep because we both were shaking and shocking. We were still thinking about this happened last night for all night long. I didn't sleep well, neither Kristen. At some point, Kristen opened the door and she was lying in my bed and she was whispering to my ear.

"I am so sorry about last night, I didn't know what to do, I kind of like you. You are like my sister." She hugged me softly.

I turned my head and looking straight her eyes. "I am sorry too. I feel like turned on when you kissed me. I am so connected to you, I don't know why. Maybe it's just like a sisterly love. I feel that you are like my sister too."

Kristen smiled at me and she kissed my forehead.


	5. Relationship with Taylor and Kate

The next morning we both were acting normal. We both getting ready because Kristen had to go to an interview for her upcoming movie and I was with her. Just like it never happened. I was outside and smoking to wait for Kristen to finish her interview. Kate, Rob and Taylor were waiting for us to the shops to meet them, we were walking and we had a lot of shopping we also enjoyed our holidays. Taylor and Kate were holding their hands and I was wondering in my mind "What? Are they together?"

"Are you together?" I was whispering to Kate

"Um…yeah" Kate replied

"When did you guys get together?" I asked

"Um, 3 days ago" Laughed

"Uh, uh! Niiiiice. Did you…? You know what I mean." I grinned

"Oh come on, are you thinking what I am thinking?" Breathing heavily

"Yes, this is what I am asking! Did you guys do it?"

"Sort of yeah."

"That's my good girl That's HOT!" I smiled

I was thinking about last night that happened, I was wondering maybe that's why Kate wanted to tell me the news about their relationship and that's why Kate was freaking out about Kristen and me. Holy crap…that was the best night ever that I had with Kristen…I will never forget this.

In the night, we were wearing elegant clothes because of the premiere for Kristen's upcoming movie. We were all in the premiere; there were tons of photographers and fans yelling at us. They interviewed us, the cameras were around us. There was a fan was looking at Taylor and Kate that were holding their hands, that was really romantic. Also another fan was looking and yelling at me and Kristen that we were holding our hands. I was whispering to Kristen "Why are you holding my hand?" Kristen replied, "Because you are like my sister" and I smiled and looking at her and same as Kristen did to me. After that we went to the fans to sign their autographs.

**THE END**

**What ya'll think about this story? Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
